1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to canopies for display gondolas and, more particularly, to canopies including a universal mounting strip whereby a standardized canopy can be easily mounted on a variety of different size display gondolas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display of products for sale is a paramount problem with retailers, business and commercial establishments. The ever-attendant suppliers of merchandising systems have presented to the market-place a variety of display systems to attract and entice consumers. Many products are sold in mass merchandising outlets, food stores and the like and use specially designed display racks and/or gondolas with and without headers or canopies.
Many of the display systems available in the present market-place typically are of the gondola type which includes a perforated, vertical back panel or pegboard for displaying products. Such gondolas are manufactured by a multitude of companies in a variety of sizes. Thus it is desirable to produce a standardized canopy which has a rigid, inherently strong structure and is easy and economical to install as well as being rugged in use.